


Aftermath

by niciodata



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftermath, Cute, F/M, Non-reader Insert, Post-Kaiju War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciodata/pseuds/niciodata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Gottlieb and Lara find that life together is better than they could have ever expected after such a big lifestyle change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The Kaiju War has ended and now everyone who was once in the Shatterdome has been forced to find something else to do now that they do not have a job anymore. Most had something to go back to, but then what if you had just given everything into your job? Where do you go now? This was the problem Newton, Hermann, and Lara faced - as scientists who gave their lives to their work for the past ten years. 

In the end Newton decided to move back with his uncle till he could find a suitable apartment in Germany, while Hermann still had no idea where he was going to go - at least at the time. You on the other hand had still been planning on putting up your mother’s house up for sale after her sudden death, so decided to not go forward with that and live there instead. 

As of this week, a month had passed since all of these sudden decisions had to be made and you still haven’t found a job. Moving back into your mother’s house was hard, but luckily you didn’t have to deal with it alone because Hermann had moved in as well - a big step in the relationship. You found that living with Hermann wasn’t as hard as Newton made it seem, but almost, cute in a sense. 

Of course he is easy to get into an argument with, but it doesn’t take long for him to come and apologize - or for him to make you want to apologize, looking sad. Sometimes you’d watch him for long periods of time while he would work and you would be reading - the amount of different emotions he would show in such a short time span always interested you. 

Like most any nights the two of you would fall into the same pattern as always - Hermann coming back from work, you giving him a kiss, and then he would be off complaining about how his day went while you cooked. This was the everyday week pattern and you slipped into it swiftly, coming to really enjoy it. 

Currently Hermann was sitting in bed hunched over a book with papers scattered all over the place, trying to finish some theory that just doesn’t seem to be working out. His eyes are shooting between all of the papers, his hand writing quickly while the other moves about through the mini paper wreck. 

“Hermann, you need to sleep. It’s almost one in the morning and you haven’t had much sleep all week.” You comment as you make your way up the stairs, getting ready to go to bed. 

“I’m fine. I just need to figure this out, it has to be obvious!” He says with stress laced through his sleepy words. 

“Well if it’s so obvious, you won’t be able to see it with a tired head. With your lack of sleep you aren’t thinking as well.” You point out, rummaging through your drawers - in search of pajamas. “Now get ready for bed.”   
“I’ll be fine, I can think straight enough.” He says, never taking his eyes of his work. 

“Hermann, you need sleep. You have bags starting under your eyes and you’ve been yawning. Please don’t fight me about this, you can work tomorrow - after all it’s the weekend.” You sit down on the bed next to him, watching out for any papers. 

You moved to sling an arm around his shoulders, leaning against him - your free hand moving to rest over his writing hand lightly. “Please..” You whispered, rubbing a hand down his back soothingly. 

Heaving a sigh Hermann put the pen down, intertwining their fingers together while his other hand rubbed his face lightly. “Okay, okay...I guess you have a point.” He reluctantly says, leaning back into the headboard - your body following, molding against him in a lovingly way. 

“Good choice hun,” You giggle lightly, giving him a peck on his cheek - then getting up from the bed to collect up his papers. “now go get changed - you’re still in your dress clothes.” 

Hermann gave a silent nod before getting up to move into the bathroom. You picked up all of his papers from the bed - piling them into a neat stack - and set them on his desk along with his book. Once the bed was clear of work, you moved over to where you put your clothes and quickly changed into them. Jumping into bed, you saw Hermann come out of the bathroom in his normal grey sweatpants - but he wasn’t wearing a shirt and was bearing a look of confusion. 

“Lose your shirt?” You ask, hoping he doesn’t find it - as you find him shirtless adorable. 

“I have...” He says, looking in the hamper. “have you seen it?” He asks, limping over to the bed, sitting down. 

“I have not. Last time I saw it was when you were wearing it last night.” You replied lying down in bed on your side - watching his non-define muscles flex as he moves under his pale skin. “Just sleep without it, I have to do laundry tomorrow so I’ll look for it.” 

Sighing he leans forward to turn off the light, engulfing the couple in darkness - except for the moonlight that streamed in. Hermann then slid under the covers, adjusting himself for his leg before looking over at you - making him look confused once again. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

“You.”

“What about me? Did you hide my shirt?” He asks quickly.

“I did not hide your shirt,” You giggle slightly. “Just you, I love you and so many times I wonder to myself why...and I always come back to the same reason.” Becoming intrigued he turned to look at you fully, wanting to know your reasoning.

“Why do you love me then?” You gave a light laugh before answering him.

“It’s so easy, but I love it. I love how you try to sleep normally, but end up cuddling against me. I love your kisses because they’re sweet and cute yet messy. I love how you become so into your work, how your face twists when you can’t seem to figure out something. It’s just that, I love you because you’re simply you.” You smile, yawning a bit as well. 

Hermann’s face became dusted with pink, but he still gave you a small smile - which you could tell was genuine. “I-I can sleep perfectly fine without you being a necessity.” He says lightly, not wanting to seem like he needs you. 

“Yeah, whatever.” You grin, leaning over to give him a kiss - which he moves to capture your lips in his. “Goodnight.” You say as the two of you break apart.

“Goodnight love.” He smiles.

You move to lie on your stomach, moving your arm to intertwine with Hermann’s - taking hold if his hand. Not too much longer after that you were already falling into your dreams - which was not the case with Hermann.

“I hate when you’re right.” He groans, sliding his hand out from yours and moving closer to you. He pulled you up to him and you did the rest from there - smiling the entire time because you were right and it felt good. You turned to your side throwing an arm across his stomach, placing your head under his chin - right above his heartbeat.

“You know you love me.”

“I do.” He says, kissing your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite a long time ago, but I have only recently gotten an invite to this website, so I am dumping all of my fanfics! Anyways, check my profile out? I am currently taking requests for any type of fanfic in fandoms listed. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
